Vanilla Ice Cream
by TuckingFypo
Summary: He likes vanilla ice cream while she doesn't. :(


Plot birthday: December 27, 2012 (Yup, I was thinking of ice cream in winter!)

**Author's Notes:** I dunno, this idea just randomly popped in my mind and it seemed passable so I decided to write it down. Hope you like it and have a nice summer!

* * *

Summer.

The season for vacations.

The season for beaches.

And the season for ice cream.

Right now, Fuuko was craving for one. She was at Tokiya's apartment, rolling on the cold tiled floor. It was so hot. So hot that she didn't want to do anything. So hot that she didn't want to move. Tokiya, on the other hand, was busy studying on his desk while fanning himself. The electric fan he had been using for years now just overheated so he had no choice but to do it himself.

He would've been delighted and might have _smiled_ if his girlfriend actually did some work and fanned him, but all she did was roll on the floor. That wench.

"Mi-chan."

He wanted to ignore her. But as he thought of the past instances where Fuuko called his name and he didn't respond, which resulted in her repeating his name over and over loudly, he finally decided to do the right thing: Reply to her.

"Yes."

"I have a doubt you do but I'll still ask. Do you have ice cream?" She remained lying on the floor.

"There are some in the fridge."

Fuuko blinked. Two blinks. Three blinks.

She couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe he stored ice cream in his fridge! Or the fact that he was giving her ice cream without a complaint!

No. This might be a trap. Maybe he's just getting her hopes up only to tell her "You wish" or something like that later!

_'Kirisawa Fuuko is NOT going to fall for that!'_ As she thought to herself, she stood up and walked to his fridge. She tried her best not to hope, not to expect for any ice cream there. Tokiya was oblivious to what was going inside her mind as he concentrated on his paper. There was a moment of silence before he heard the door of the refrigerator's freezer open as well as Fuuko's squeal. Sighing, he called it a break as he stood up and decided to follow her to the kitchen.

"There's ice cream!" She threw her hands up in the air. As she reached her hand inside the freezer to grab one, she froze. Then backed away.

"Eww! Only vanilla!"

The newly-arrived Tokiya raised an eyebrow at her before grabbing a cup of vanilla ice cream for himself. "Any problem?"

"I hate vanilla!" _Uh oh_. She covered her mouth with both her hands as soon as she uttered those words. She knew very well that Tokiya's favorite ice cream flavor was vanilla.

"Tough luck. That's the only ice cream you'll ever see in my fridge." He chuckled while getting a silver spoon from the dishwasher. Fuuko closed the freezer without getting ice cream and followed Tokiya to the living room. After settling on the sofa, he opened the lid of the cup and placed it on the mini table. When he was about to dig his spoon on the ice cream, he noticed Fuuko on the sofa, hugging her knees while looking at him enviously.

He sighed and delayed his eating. "Why do you even hate vanilla? I thought you liked it. You even threw a tantrum just to be able to switch strawberry for vanilla with Yanagi when the old man at the park made a mistake."

She also sighed in return and lowered her head. She began shaking it slowly, like a gambler who lost for the umpteenth time that day, before speaking. "You don't know, Mi-chan. You have no clue."

Hearing no reply from him, she just continued. "I was walking alone that dreaded night with a cone of vanilla ice cream in hand. I was keeping track of my surroundings and even though there was no trace of anyone else there, I could feel him. He came out of the shadows..." As Fuuko was babbling about her meeting with Soukakusai, Tokiya got bored and decided to eat his ice cream before it melted.

"Then he licked my ice cream and said _'hehihi, it's an indirect kiss!'_ That creepy bastard!" She punched the sofa's back in frustration.

"So?" He said before eating another mouthful.

"So? That's all you can say? He licked my ice cream, Mi-chan! Aren't you...angry or something?!" Fuuko didn't even realize she wasn't sitting anymore as she wailed her hands madly in front of him.

Tokiya just put on a confused expression before replying. "It's not like _you_ licked _his_ ice cream. I'd be disturbed if it was the other way around."

Fuuko fell silent after hearing that. She tried to think up of something to retort back but gave up. Instead, she turned on her heels and went for the door. "I'll just buy chocolate ice cream at Seicomart."

"Fuuko. Sit." The way he said it, as an order, made Fuuko want to run for the door then point at his pretty face and laugh. But she couldn't stop herself from walking to where he was and sitting beside him. Glancing at his ice cream that was now reduced to half, an idea flashed inside Tokiya's mind. As Fuuko sat on the couch next to him, he faced her, scooped a spoon of his ice cream and held it in the air between their faces. Fuuko rolled her eyes before giving him a disbelieving look.

"You think I'll eat it if you feed me? Really, Mi-chan?"

Tokiya didn't reply and just kept his straight, calm expression. He opened his mouth in the shape of an 'ah' as if motioning for her to do the same and she did. He moved his right hand to put the ice cream in her mouth and she rolled her eyes again while waiting. But as it was nearing, the spoon took a u-turn and went straight into his already opened mouth.

While letting the ice cream melt in his mouth, he put down the cup of ice cream and spoon on the mini table. "Who said it was for you?"

Fuuko's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. How dare this guy! When she was about to open her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, she felt his arms around her waist and his soft lips on hers. She also tasted a little of the vanilla that was left in his mouth. The kiss was short-lived as he pulled away a few seconds into it as if teasing her. He sat back properly like he did before the kiss happened and took his spoon and cup of ice cream from the mini table. "Still hate vanilla?"

"You jerk." That was all she said before grabbing his vanilla ice cream.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Mi-chan, want me to fan you?" Fuuko popped up this question the next day. It was still hot but a little cooler than yesterday.

"Yes." He handed her the fan.

"With a 'please', Mi-chan."

It took Tokiya ten or so seconds before he could finally muster up the courage to say it. "P..._pleeease_." He put emphasis and dragged the 'e' longer as a way to mock her. Unfortunately, his girlfriend didn't like it.

While smiling her biggest and brightest smile ever, she started fanning not him, but his papers in an incredible speed and strength. Tokiya stared with horror written all over his face as one of his reports flew out the opened window of his apartment that was located at the 5th floor.

"Wait, Fuuko! Stop! Stop fanning! Damn it!"

**The End**

**Author's Notes:** To tell the truth, I liked the omake best. xD I'm just insane like that. And I dunno if Mi-chan really likes vanilla or not. I just have this image that he does.

I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
